Cult of the Silent Breath
Cult of the Silent Breath is an all-female Drukhari wych cult which resides in the Wraithbone Forest of the port city Dyann Ag'dris. The Silent Breath is an oddity amongst the wych cults for it has no arena of its own and only rarely performs in the arena maintained by the Kabal of the Silver Wisp, the Alabaster Rings. Members of the Silent Breath revere the Dark Muse Au'anath, the Golden Maid, whose teachings of the hunt are passed from generation to the next within the cult. Organization The Silent Breath organizes itself in a somewhat similar way as the other wych cults. There are no male members within its ranks and even the normally male-dominated beastmaster sub-cults are all-female. Indeed, male presence within the cult's domain is abhorred and any man foolish enough to trespass the Wraithbone Forest is sure to get hunted down like an animal. Not even other women who trespass are safe from the hunt of the Silent Breath and some claim it is not possible to join the cult at all and that all of its members are trueborn Drukhari bred by Silent Breath. Indeed, a peculiar mystery of the hellion gangs of Dyann Ag'dris involves most of the gangs once in every few cycles to travel to the lower levels of the city and attend in a silent spectacle of duels and in-fighting. Winner of the fight is claimed by the archite of the Silent Breath, never to be seen again. Wych Cult of the Silent Breath is led by an archite, position currently held by Archite Na'wath Vix. Her twelve handmaidens, the lesser succubi of the cult, are: *Drevla, of the Circle of the Discord *Lhyrax, of the Circle of the Words Unsung *Ther Skorax, of the Circle of the Occult *Y'ronna, of the Circle of the Last Gasp No one outside the cult knows the real numbers of the wyches of the Silent Breath. The Wraithbone Forest is a vast area and completely unexplorable making it a perfect hideout for such secretive cult. Rarely, when the cult joins realspace raids, it hosts hundreds of wyches, accompanied by the show-off hellions of the lower levels of Dyann Ag'dris and the rich variety of beasts of the cult's beastmasters. There are no reavers within the cult. Domain of the Silent Breath Webway port city Dyann Ag'dris is home to the Cult of the Silent Breath, as it is to many other cults, kabals and Eldar corsairs. The Silent Breath resides in the lowest levels of the city, inhabiting its wraithbone foundations that form a sort of a forest beneath the city. Only the silver wisps of webway-whipbeasts, and the occasional blue witchfires that fall from the city above, illuminate the bone-white, shifting corridors of the Wraithbone Forest. Here in the vast maze of ever-shifting labyrinth the Cult of the Silent Breath rules without a sound. The Cult does not tolerate any intruders in its seemingly sacred forest and any tresspassers might find themselves either hunted down or captured and tortured to death. Relations Allies *'Kabal of the Silver Wisp' is the Silent Breath's foremost ally and certainly the most powerful one. The Kabal of the Silver Wisp oversees and organizes the gladiator arena Alabaster Rings which is home to several lesser wych cults, but the Cult of the Silent Breath is always welcomed on arena with wide arms and its attendance pushes the lesser cults aside. Rivals Notes Category:Wych Cults Category:Dark Eldar